Pieces of Summer
by MadameOvaries
Summary: She's rock and roll. He drives a Volvo. She never wants to get married. He's dating her best friend. Yet they find themselves drawn together, unable to stop what's already been set in motion. Rated M for lemons. ;D
1. First Sight

**A/N Before we start, I'd like to say I'm so excited about this new story. This idea has been kicking around in the back of my head for a while now. I'm really hoping you guys will like the concept and decide to stick around. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was another lazy Sunday afternoon. Bella leaned across Tanya to grab an ice cube, dragging it softly across her lips. Summer had hit Seattle full force this year—it was a crisp 68 degrees outside, and, evidently, inside Bella and Tanya's apartment.

"What the fuck is up with the air conditioning?" Tanya whined.

"It must be broken," Bella muttered absently. "I'll call Jake."

"Forget about it, Edward will be here any minute. I'm sure he can work something out," Tanya sighs, leaning back and sipping her iced water.

"You're finally letting me meet him?" Bella asked with wide-eyed mock-surprise. "What's the occasion?"

She shrugged, "Figured you two would probably be meeting tomorrow morning anyway."

"Slut," Bella teased.

"Bitch!" Tanya responded, as usual. This was their thing.

Edward was Tanya's new boyfriend. Or play thing, whichever you prefer. Tanya had been going through boyfriends her whole life and the summer after freshmen year at College would be no exception. Bella almost felt bad for the guy. She hadn't met him yet, but if he was like any of the other boys he would be a pretty face and nothing more. Tanya's men were increasingly shallow. Bella always told her to aim higher, that she deserved better. But Tay never listened.

"Pass another cube," Bella responded.

The girls sat quietly on the balcony, grateful for the wind. Soon they were both lost in their own thoughts. Then suddenly Tanya squealed, startling Bella.

"He's here!"

Bella turned to see a silver Volvo pulling into the parking lot. She crinkled her nose. "What kind of pretentious loser drives a Volvo? I bet he also buys premium gas and asks for more soy in his coffee."

"Be nice," Tanya warned. "I really like this guy! And he's _not _pretendous!"

Bella was still laughing at Tanya's mistake as she jumped up, running down to meet Edward. She didn't even bother asking what Bella was guffawing about. Oddly enough, Bella had never seen Tanya act this way about a guy before. She looked out the window just in time to see their reunion.

The guy wasn't quite what Bella expected... He was tall and lanky, in other words, not on steroids. His hair made him look like he just rolled out of bed, yet somehow he made it work with a grey pea coat. Everything about him screamed sophistication, all but that 'Come fuck me smile' and lazy eyes.

Bella stopped herself before she could examine any further. Their apartment was on the second floor, so she got a pretty good view. But this guy was screwing her roommate and long-time best friend. She _could not_ be attracted to him.

Even though they had only seen each other the night before, Edward scooped her up in his arms and planted a movie-worthy kiss on her lips, followed by three more chaste kisses. Feeling rude, Bella got up from her perch on the balcony and went about opening all the windows in the apartment. Soon the front door was flying open and Tanya was prancing through it.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my roommate, Bella."

Bella turned towards them, prepared to be the best friend any girl could ask for. She could sweep her attraction under the rug till Tanya dumped him. She stopped that thought instantly. No, it was wrong for her to want him. He was probably just another pretty face. Just like all the others.

That was before she looked into his eyes; emerald green, surrounded by thick lashes that were wasted on a boy. Behind them Bella could see an old soul. Her mouth popped open and she lost all trains of thought. He was so unbelievably gorgeous; it was easy to see why he'd be with a girl like Tanya. All of Tanya's boyfriends were attractive. But this guy... he was something else entirely. And that threw Bella off to no end.

_Definitely not pretentious, _she thought.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella."

_God, his voice is sexy. Very husky, very manly. Fuck, I really shouldn't be thinking these things._

"Likewise," Bella breathed, gripping his outstretched hand. The second their hands touched, a spark shot through her. She wasn't sure if he felt it, but it was definitely there. And she hated it.

They went to sit on the couch. Bella suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that she was only wearing a long Rolling Stones tank top and her underwear. It had been so hot and she didn't think anyone but her and Tanya would be here.

_Fuck it, _she thought, sitting on the couch and curling her legs under her.

The whole time they chatted Bella tried to keep her eyes on Tanya. Until the other girl got up to use the washroom, leaving Bella and Edward completely alone. Bella was prepared to ignore him entirely. But then he complimented her on her Rolling Stones t-shirt, claiming they prompted him to become a musician.

"Really?" Bella squeaked, then composed herself. "Which instrument do you play?"

"Lead guitar and vocals," he responded with a smirk.

"I bet you also write your own stuff."

"You're an excellent guesser, Miss Swan," he confirmed huskily. Bella hadn't realized, but they had been leaning closer and closer.

"Maybe you're just easy to read," Bella responded, surprised with how easy it was to talk with him.

"I see you've been doing a lot of that."

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Reading," he responded. "I know those Tolstoy novels don't belong to Tanya."

"Oh," Bella answered, turning to see the pile of worn books she'd left on the couch before Tanya woke up. Then Tay had complained about the heat, dragging Bella out onto the balcony with a bucket of ice.

"That reminds me. Our air conditioners broken," Bella muttered absently. She glanced at Edward, deciding. "I'll call my friend Jake, he's a wiz with that kind of stuff."

"I can do it."

She looked back at him, searching his eyes. She could see that Edward was good to his core, but there was something else there. Something hidden beneath the perfection.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Tanya came back, just in time to show Edward where the damn machine was. Then she came back running, with a secret smile on her face.

"So, what do you think?"

"He seems really nice, Tay. I'm happy for you," she responded with a forced smile, hoping she didn't sound too jealous.

"Good! Because you might be planning our wedding someday," she winked.

Then, blessedly, cold air started blasting. "Yes!" Bella exclaimed, forgetting her worries for a moment, and both girls started clapping.

"We're going out for a bit, don't wait up," Tanya said at around 8:30.

After exchanging formalities, Bella retired to her room. She was glad to finally be rid of Tanward. She hadn't had a single second alone to herself since... Suddenly it came on, hard and fast; the cravings. How long had it been? 10, 11 hours? She wondered if there was a line left on the sink.

...

When Bella returned to her room, she realized just how spent she was. The high had all but vanished, now she was looking for solace. From her bed, as a matter of fact.

After you've spent a night in bed with someone you love, it's apparently never the same again. So Bella was taking as many nights alone in bed as she could. Being single was a luxury for Bella, although now monogamy didn't seem like a bad idea. At least, it didn't after seeing Tanya and Edward all lovey-dovey.

She tried not to think about how about how her best friend had everything she ever wanted in a man. Now that he was officially dating Tanya, there was nothing she could do about it. A guy was strictly off limits if he dated your best friend. Tanya had made sure Bella was certain of this when they were younger. It's not like Bella wanted her sloppy seconds, anyway. Besides, Edward was clearly infatuated with Tanya. A guy like that could never be interested in plain Bella Swan.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him...

He was something else.

.

**A/N Please review!**


	2. Hungry Eyes

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day Bella woke with the strong sensation that something huge was going to happen. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad but tried to maintain composure. She worked the afternoon shift at the ice cream shop today, so she could lay in bed all morning if she wanted.

At around 10 she rose for her shower. There was no sound coming from Tanya's room so she figured it was safe. Gathering her clothes, she tromped off. When she returned to her room, there was also no sign of Tanward. She heard them come back last night so they must still be sleeping.

Bella hung out in her room for as long as she could, playing her guitar and checking her e-mail. She heard Tanya's door open and close a couple times, but neither of them disturbed her. Finally, at quarter to 12, she left her room, now in a rush to get to work.

It was muggy outside but thankfully there was a thin sheen of clouds blocking out the harsh sun rays. She skipped to work, tying up her hair on the way.

The bell chimed as she entered. Billy greeted her with a gruff, "Hello."

"Is Renee in?" Bella asked.

He tipped his head towards her office. She took that as a yes.

"Hey, mom," Bella greeted a frantic Renee, who was sorting through sheets of paper on a makeshift desk.

She smiled at her daughter, blowing curls out of her face. "Sweetie! You look absolutely miserable."

Bella grimaced, "Nice to see you, too."

"Sit, sit, and let's catch up. I haven't seen you since last week!"

"It's only Monday, mom," Bella hedged, not wanting to discuss Tanya and her new boyfriend.

"What have you been up to all weekend? Tanya drag you to the pool yet? The weather's been so lovely."

"Of course you think that, mom, you lived in Phoenix your whole life. And, erm, Tanya and I mostly stayed at home all weekend... The air conditioner broke."

"Did you get one of the boys to fix it?" She asks, referring to the Quileute boys who moved to Seattle not long after them.

Bella shakes her head. "Nope."

"Really? You and Jake used to be such good friends... Makes me wonder if there could be anything more there."

"Mom, Jake and I are only friends. Nothing more. Besides, he's ... not my type." _Edward's my type,_ she thought. Then quickly admonished it.

"Hmm..." Renee says, studying her daughter with a quizzical look. Bella was certain her mother could read her like a book.

"My shift's started," Bella blurts anxiously, quickly exiting the room.

.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Bella scooped ice cream and dealt with bitchy customers. Finally 5:30 rolled around and Bella took her break.

She stood outside, letting the warm sun bask her face. When she seen the red car she smiled, waving. Angela pulled up beside her, blaring Nirvana from the stereo. Bella makes a turning motion with her hand and Angela turns down the music.

"Get inside," Angela tells her with a smirk.

She pulls around the side, like they always do, and laugh at a joke Bella tells. "Where were you all weekend? Renee told me you had it off, I thought we could hang."

Bella cringes. "Tanya has a new boyfriend and she wanted me to meet him."

"Not another one," Ang groans.

"Yup," Bella confirms, pulling a joint from her bra and rolling it between her fingers. She had begun smoking weed in Junior year when she got really into Rock and Roll. Ever since then it had been a nice stress reliever. It also felt good to take her mind off Tanya and Edward. Even now just thinking about him and her in the same bed sent shivers up Bella's spine. Jealous shivers. And she _never_ got jealous. Especially not over her friends boyfriends.

She lit the joint up, pulling in as much of the sweet smoke as she could before passing it over to Angela's waiting hand. The song had switched to The Doors.

"So, what's he like?" Ang asks after her drag.

"Who?" Bella asks, as if she didn't know exactly who she was talking about and hadn't been just thinking about him.

"Tanya's new boyfriend."

"Oh," Bella paused, trying to sound indifferent. "He's ... nice."

"That's all you got for me? He's 'nice'?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Bella laughs, taking the joint from her.

"I don't know!.." She takes a drag. "What do you honestly think of him? I mean, is he good for her? God knows she's dated some shitty guys."

"That's true," Bella agreed. She thought of Edward, _really _thought of him. He _was _nice, bordering on chivalrous. Easy to get along with. She remembered their conversation on the couch, how easily they clicked. Then she thought of Tanya coming back into the room and the way his eyes lit up, how he kissed her in the parking lot.

Bella inhaled the marijuana fumes once more to forget her sudden heartache. It was stupid she should feel this way. She only just met him and he belonged to Tanya. Any other thoughts of him were useless.

"It doesn't really matter what I think," Bella responded. "All that matters is that Tanya is in love with him, and I'm pretty sure he's in love with her, too."

.

After locking up the store at 10pm, Bella said her goodbye's to Billy and left for home. When she got there, she seen Edward's car still in the parking lot. It felt strange sneaking into her own apartment, but she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself.

_Best not to interrupt the lovebirds,_ she thought dryly.

Immediately after closing her door she tore her hair down from her tight bun, shedding her clothes and tossing them aside. That's when the door opened. Tanya knocked as she pushed on it, but she was already staring at Bella's nearly bare body.

"Whoops!" She exclaimed, shutting the door behind her.

Bella slipped into boxers and a t-shirt, her cheeks turning pink. "What the fuck, Tay?"

"Sorry," she breathes. "I didn't know you'd be ..."

"Forget about it," Bella answered, then chuckled, composing herself. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, right? Just be a gentleman about it."

Tanya smiles. "How was work?"

"Exhausting," Bella answers, slumping onto her bed as if to prove her point. "How was lying in bed with Edward all day?"

Immediately after asking the question she regretted it, but somehow Tanya didn't notice.

"Perfect! You can't even imagine how sexy he is, Bells. He's a completely different person when we're alone."

The corner of Bella's mouth goes up, in a smile that almost seems sad. "I'm sure it was perfect."

Suddenly there's another knock on the door. Tanya calls him in.

Edward steps into Bella's room, a joke hanging on the edge of his lips. Something about space heaters but she doesn't catch it because he's not wearing a shirt and he looks even better than she remembered.

He stares at Bella expectantly, mouth part-ways open. She can't help but think how cute he looks. And about how she would have never let anyone see her room in this disarray other than Tanya. It was littered with books, cd's, vinyl, instruments and clothes. The mess was organized, but she was sure Edward couldn't see that. Tanya always complained about the mess.

Yet, having him in her unkempt room didn't feel so bad. It made her wonder how it would feel to have him present in other places of her life. Then she stops that thought because Tanya's laughing and giving him that loving look. So Bella laughs along with her, wondering how long this can go on for.

Bella excuses herself with the pretense of going to the washroom. After spending a good 15 minutes washing her face and applying some of Tanyas fancy creams, she stepped out, almost positive the happy couple had gone back to bed.

But when she got back to her room she was greeted with a lone Edward, who was studying the pictures on her mirror.

She stepped up behind him, clearing her throat even though he must see her. ''Where's Tanya?''

''She went to buy wine, I told her I'd stay behind.''

''You didn't have to do that."

''I insist,'' He responds, glancing back at her with a smile.

Bella steps closer to him, softened by his kindness. She looks at the picture he's studying. One of a younger Bella in a pink tutu. She grimaces. ''That's when my mom sent me to Ballet lessons.''

''Did you enjoy it?'' He asks curiously.

She shakes her head, warming at the memory.

''What are you smiling about?'' Edward asks.

Bella meets his eyes in the mirror, twinkling with humor, and decides to tell him.

''I've never been good on my feet. I fall down a lot, usually ending in injury,'' Bella confesses, her cheeks turning pink. ''My ballet instructor didn't know what to do with me, so she just stuck me in the back. Needless to say, I didn't get better. Before the first big show, I spent an hour in the dressing room crying until my mom finally caved.'' She laughs openly at the memory.

''That's horrible,'' He responds, joining in on her self-deprecating laughter. ''Why on earth would you want a reminder of that around?''

Bella shrugs, ''I think it's important to laugh at yourself. It builds character.''

He's quiet for a moment, then blurts, ''How old are you, Bella?''

She seems startled by his question. ''I'm 19.''

''You seem much older.''

Her eyebrows scrunch up and she smirks. ''Most women would slap you for a comment like that.''

''Believe me, I didn't mean anything bad by it.'' He pauses again, as if composing himself, then points at another picture. ''What about this one? You and your boyfriend?''

''Oh, no. That's my friend, Jake.''

''I see.''

They both hear the front door open at the same time, meeting eyes in the mirror. Even though they had only been talking, she felt as if they'd been caught doing something naughty. His eyes are fierce, liquid green. She wonders what made them light up like that. Tanya being home, or his conversation with her? Surely it's the fact that he could be getting laid any minute. Still, his eyes make her feel thirsty for something that she shouldn't want to begin with.

''This was nice,'' he speaks up before Tanya comes. ''We'll have to chat more.''

He leaves without another word and Bella says nothing more. She simply crawls into bed, his eyes burned into her memory forever.

.

**A/N Thanks for reading, you sexy bitches! Now please show me some love by reviewing and I'll reward you with an extra juicy 3rd chapter. **

**Got questions? PM me! I love talking to readers. :) xxo**


	3. Gimme Shelter

**A/N Here's another chapter coming at you guys for being so awesome! I'm trying to get this entire story done before moving onto other projects, but I'll be updating rather irregularly. Thanks for being so kind so far. Hope y'all like this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next couple days went relatively the same way for Bella; work every day, dodging Tanya and Edward at home, and wearing earphones during the night. It's not that Bella was a prude. She was never this weird with the guys Tanya brought home. No, it was the fact that it was Edward that bothered her. Even though she had no right to care. It pissed her off that she minded so much. Since she couldn't actually be with Edward, she thought it was best if she had as little to do with him as possible. That included hearing his sex noises.

Thursday and Friday were her days off this week, not Saturday and Sunday like she would have preferred. Wednesday night Edward's car was absent from the parking lot and when she entered the apartment Tanya was sitting alone in the living room.

Edward had apparently gone to Forks to visit family until Sunday, so she would have Tanya all to herself. The girls stayed up watching CosmoTV into the wee hours of the night and drank the rest of Tanya and Edward's wine plus another.

They didn't talk about Edward, and for that, Bella was grateful. Although when they pulled into the exes section of the night, they started poking fun at Richard, an ex of Tanya's who'd had a lego-sized penis. Bella cringed when Tanya mentioned how well-endowed Edward was. Not that she needed to think about his loins _more_.

Finally, they fell into their own beds for a good night's rest. Tanya let Bella sleep in until 11, then kicked her ass out of bed to begin their day.

"We're going to pick you up a tasty man and then we're going to get totally fucked out of our minds partying. Sound good?"

Bella simply couldn't say no.

The next two days were filled with cocktails, drugs, sweaty boys, and hot weather as Tanya dragged Bella to her favorite clubs and other cool destinations. Bella met a couple nice guys but she couldn't help comparing them to Edward. Friday, Bella took Tanya to one of her places.

Bella and Tanya were complete opposites; Bells was a rock and roll mess, keen on keeping her bad habits and experiencing as much art and music as she could. Tanya was a clean cut princess, but she knew how to have a good time.

They went to High Dive, a rock and roll club with excellent hot wings. Bella knew the band that was playing and they had a sweet bassist.

"Do you think you could potentially fuck said bassist?" Tanya asked loudly, having already downed 2 cocktails.

"Please," Bella admonished. "I'm not going to throw my vag at just anyone."

"You said vag!" Tanya laughed childishly.

I smirked, pushing her away. "Fuck off, you're drunk."

They pulled up to the club and Bella threw a twenty at the driver. Mouthing _'sorry'_, she pulled Tanya out of the cab.

"Seriously, did someone put something into your drink? Stand up," Bella insisted, pulling her friend up.

Tanya's eyes glazed and she swiped at her nose.

_Ohhhh. _Bella hit Tanya again. "You whore! You said you'd wait for me."

"Sorry," Tanya laughed, putting the small vile out of her bag. "Here, take it."

"Not _here." _Bella whispered, taking Tanya's hand and leading her into the club. The bouncer nodded at Bella, recognizing her, and let them through. Bella pulled the other girl into a washroom stall with her, closing it behind them. Tanya sat down on the seat smiling up at Bella.

"Give it to me," she said.

Tanya passed her the vile and Bella screwed the lid off, bringing the wand with a small pile of cocaine on the end to her nose. She sniffed it all up, her eyes rolling back in her head. She rubbed her nose, stopping the drip and leaned against the door. Sweet euphoria filled her every muscle. Suddenly she felt stronger, more whole. She bathed in this feeling for a moment longer. Finally she dragged Tanya up off the toilet to watch the band.

After a couple more drinks, the bassist was looking better and better. She caught his eyes a couple times, unable to keep the smirk off her lips. With dark, unruly hair and lazy eyes, he was almost her type.

Tanya continued to sway beside her all night, waving off guys who tried to flirt with her. It almost touched Bella to see her so into one guy, but then she remember who that one guy was.

When the band finished playing, the bassist came to introduce himself. His name was Emmett Something or Other. And even though he was a little bulky for Bella's taste, she gave him a small wink.

After a while they all stumbled out into the street. Emmett was passing around pills, to the other people with them. When he turned to Bella, he held up the small orange pill.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

She took it from his large hands, placing it on her tongue. "Always."

That's the last thing she remembers from that night. There are flashes, laying in the cab with Emmett feeling under her skirt, Tanya laughing in a red room, falling onto a bed. But the rest is black.

.

When Bella awakes, she's lying in her own bed. The sheet is wrapped around her half-naked body and when she look up, Edward is standing above her.

"Jesus," Bella gasps, sitting and pulling the sheet to her chest. The bright room spins as the hangover comes on full force. "Fuck!"

"Tanya's been wrapped around the toilet all morning," he mumbles. She can barely hear him past the roaring in her ears.

"Thought you weren't back till Sunday?" Bella mutters remotely.

"I came back when Tanya called me, sometime between her second line and 6th drink. How could you let that happen, Bella? I thought she was your best friend."

"She is my best friend," she snapped defensively. "We were just having a little fun."

"Is this what you call fun?" Edward shouts.

"What?" Bella asks, blocking the sun from her eyes.

"This!" He waves around.

She squints, finally get a good look at her room. Glass smashed on the floor, blankets all around, broken cd's, what looks like a line of cocaine on a mirror and empty bottles litter the floor. She can bet the living room looks just as bad.

"Whatever, Edward, our place has looked worse before."

"Does that make you feel better about yourself?" He asks bluntly, turning to pour the last remains of beer on the floor. "Getting too fucked up to remember your own name?"

"Hey!" Bella exclaims, jumping up and snatching the bottle from his hand. "You have no right to be doing this. So you know what? Fuck you. Go give Tanya your big talk. I don't need it."

They stand there for a moment, staring each other down. When finally he shakes his head, sighing. She think he's about to leave before he turns back to give her one last withering look. He actually makes her feel bad about what she's done for a split second before she remembers he's not the boss of her. She can do whatever the fuck she wants with her spare time.

"Why do you even care?" She let's slip.

"I see what you're doing to yourself, Bella," Edward sighs, surprising her with his almost sad tone. "I've... been here before. I just don't see why you're doing it."

She was about to make a cutting remark, but then he swiftly left.

Bella fell back into bed, burying her face in the sheets, and pleased when sleep came easily. When she woke again, it must have been about 2pm. Her room was still messed up, but she could fix that later if she felt like it. She felt around for clothes, coming up with a plain black dress. Bella stumbled into her bedroom, washing he face and combing her hair. After a moments of thought, she stripped down again and hopped into the steaming hot water.

When she finished, she dressed in the black dress again, heading out into the lion's den.

"Hey," Bella greeted Tanya, who was picking up garbage.

"Hey." They met eyes once, and Bella joined in.

Soon they had the living room nearly restored, save a few spots that needed to be vacuumed. Bella and Tanya plopped onto the couch.

"Maybe next you can help me with my room," Tanya sighed.

"Likewise," Bella answered. Then, more timidly, asked, "Where's Edward?"

"I don't know. The gym, maybe. He's pissed that we did coke. I didn't mention the other stuff. Lord only knows what he's done, right?"

"What's his story, anyway?" Trying to be indifferent, but curiosity getting the better of her.

"He used to be a bar legend, playing rock all over the State. Then I guess he just... lost it. Got addicted to drugs, maybe."

"You don't know the full story?" Bella asked, slightly shocked.

"You try getting something out of that man. I swear, I haven't worked this hard since the SAT's."

Bella thought over their last conversations. It was true; he never did admit personal things. Other than when he mentioned he'd been where Bella was before. Maybe she could get the full story out of him... Then she stopped herself. No, Bella. You're not in a relationship with them. This isn't your life and he isn't your guy. There was only one more question...

"How old is he? He seems older than most guys you bring home."

"That's because he isn't most guys, Bella," she answered, as if this was obvious to everyone. Maybe it was. "He's 25. Why? Do you think he's too old?"

"No, he's... prime age," Bella responded, biting her lip. That was the end of that conversation. "C'mon, let's start on our rooms."

By the time Edward got back, the house was fully restored. Tanya cooked dinner for the three of them, making Bella sit at the table with them. She tried not to think about how this could easily turn into a creepy three-way. After that she finished her food quickly, excusing herself.

.

Bella was lying in bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. She turned her head to the side just enough to see where her iPod was, then put in her ear buds and pressed play. Immediately, Jimi Hendrix starting humming sweetly into her ear about purple haze. Bella didn't hear the knock on her door, so she was shocked into oblivion when someone touched her leg.

She sat up swiftly, pulling her ear buds out, only to be met with a chagrined Edward. The bastard was laughing at the frightened expression on Bella's face and now at the pink glow that graced them.

"What the fuck! Stop creeping into my room, Edward," she snapped, embarrassed.

"I _wasn't _creeping. I knocked, but you were clearly preoccupied. With... Velvet Underground, I see."

Bella snatched her iPod away from him. "Yes. And I would prefer not to be bothered by the high and mighty, so if you'll excuse me."

"Bella," he touched her wrist, effectively halting her actions. Their searching eyes met. "I came in here to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Did Tanya put you up to this?"

"What? No, Bella, I feel terrible about making you feel terrible," he smiles wryly. "I know you're just having fun right now, as you should be at this age. I just want you to know there's consequences to your actions."

Bella shakes her head, "I know what you're saying Edward. I just don't think I'm the one you need to be saying this to."

He searched her eyes once more, then dropped them. "You're right. I won't bother you anymore."

For some strange reason, Bella felt dissapointed that he had given in so easily. Usually she was happy to get her way, but Edward clearly saw her for what she was in that moment; a washed up, nobody who paled in comparison to Tanya. She had never felt more unwanted in her life. It made her wonder what happened with Emmett last night, or if he even existed.

When Edward stood to leave, Bella followed him. She stood by her door awkwardly, as if waiting for him to say something more.

"Well, goodnight," Bella says.

Before she could leave, though, Edward caught her hand in a soft embrace. In the quiet of the hallway, it was easy to believe that they were the only two people in the world. Bella knew Tanya could walk out of her room any second and catch them, but what they were doing was completely innocent, right? Holding hands didn't exactly qualify as an affair. Bella ran her index finger along the length of his, wondering how it would taste in her mouth. Would he shiver with pleasure? Bare his teeth? She imagined he'd be an animal in bed, ravaging her.

Deep down she knew nothing could ever happen. Tanya's friendship meant too much to her. Guys would come and go, but Tanya'd stuck around through the hard times. Besides, it wasn't as if Edward was falling over himself to be with Bella. He was crazy about Tanya, she would have to be a fool not to realize that.

Bella pulled her hand away from Edward's, taking a step back for good measure.

"You're good for her, you know," Bella told him sadly, then forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "All the other guys were douche bags. And I mean, full-on quintessential ass-hats. You're not so bad."

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?" He asks hopefully, widening her eyes and smiling.

"I was never angry," Bella replies matter-of-factly.

"So you're just bitchy all the time?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella asked, as if she was insulted. Then she began pummeling Edward with her small fists. He laughed at she attacked his backside, then suddenly turned on her, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her against her door frame. Suddenly all she could think about was kissing him.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," he apologized breathlessly. Bella melted at his smile.

"Just admit to yourself that you're an asshole and all is forgiven."

"As long as I'm not an ass-hat."

"Oh, no, of course not. You're at least half a step up."

"Ah, you've wounded me with your words, Miss Swan!" He held his chest, tipping his head back adorably. She couldn't help admire his neck, the way his Adams apple traveled in the moonlight.

They were quiet for a minute, Bella wondered exactly what Tanya was doing and why she hadn't come to check on them. Surely they had made noise, at least Edward did with his wind-chime laughter.

"I'd better get back..." Edward muttered, as if reading her thoughts.

"Of course. Uhm, tell Tay I said goodnight," Bella responded before closing the door.

Her heart was still beating frantically as she climbed into bed. It was amazing how easily he could cheer her up, how drastically her mood changed around him. This feeling in her heart... she'd never felt it before. Bella cursed her bad luck. Tanya was _dating_ Edward. Fucking him, nonetheless. All Bella had to ground her feelings on were a couple of conversations and heated glances that could possibly be nothing. It didn't matter if Bella felt like the was falling in love with him. If she didn't stay far away from Edward, things were sure to end badly.

Bella grabbed her phone, dialing a number she knew almost as well as her own.

"Hey, Jake. Is now a bad time?"

.

**A/N What do you guys think? Don't worry, everything will work out in the end for these two. Do you support them or not? Leave a review to show me your love!**


	4. Prisoners of Dreams

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After gathering a few of her things, Bella was on her way. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't stay under the same roof as Tanward for another night. Especially since all she wanted to do right now was charge into Tanya's room and drag Edward out of there. She imagined his arms around her, warming her, caressing her... God, she had to get out of here.

She flung her purse (stuffed to the rim with her overnight things) over her shoulder and headed out.

Unfortunately, Tanya and Edward greeted her in the living room. They were watching a movie, cuddled close together. He noticed her first.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked curiously.

She met his eyes, then looked away quickly, focusing on Tanya. "Uhm, yeah. I'm going to spend the night at Jakes."

"Ooh la la!" Tanya exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Bella.

"It's not like that, Tay. It's just an innocent sleepover."

"I doubt you'll be doing much sleeping," Tanya laughed.

"Whatever," Bella responded non-committedly. She didn't bother getting into a topic that had already been discussed many times before. Edward remained silent.

"I just want you to be as happy as I am," Tanya answered, nuzzling her face to Edward's neck.

Bella noticed Edward maintained the same politely contained composure. She wondered what emotions lay behind his careful mask.

"Well, I'm off," Bella mumbled before leaving.

Jake was waiting outside for her in his huge truck. He flung the door open, smiling broadly, "Hey, Bells! Lookin' good."

Bella rolled her eyes and jumped in the truck. "Let's just get going."

Jacob started telling Bella about his new car, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were poised on the dark figure standing still in their second story window.

.

"You sure this is alright?" Bella asked as she plopped down on Jake's couch and settled in. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Sure, sure, make yourself comfortable," Jake smiled, sitting down at her feet. He met her eyes with a tender gaze. She hardly noticed; this was how Jake always looked at her. "You're welcome here anytime, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake." Bella heard rain hitting the roof of Jacob's small house.

"So... why _did _you want to spend the night?" Jacob asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"My home was getting a little crowded," she answered dryly.

"Tanya got a new man yet?" Jake wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed, squinting at him, "You know me too well."

"Is he that bad?"

"Yes. Well, I don't know. He's just..." Bella paused awkwardly, not sure what to say. She couldn't tell the truth without sounding like she liked Edward. And that was something she wasn't even ready to deal with, herself.

"He's straight-edge. And you know me; I'm all about jagged, broken artist types. " She rolled her eyes to make him laugh. "He's perfect for Tanya, though."

"That's good," Jake responded, never one for words, which Bella liked just fine. They were quiet a moment longer before Jake said, "I thought it might of had something to do with me."

"Oh... well, I have missed seeing you. I've just been busy with work and Tanya and-"

Then suddenly Jacob leaned closer, till he was hovering over top of her. His face paused inches away from hers, his oaky breath fanning her face.

"Uhm... Jacob? What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking... We've never really tried this before." Then he attempted to draw closer.

"No, Jake, stop. Let's just talk about this, okay?" She pressed her hands against his chest. "What brought this on?"

"Haven't you ever wondered?" He asked. Ignoring her complaints, he pressed his lips against her neck. She had to admit, it wasn't all that unpleasant.

When he moved closer to her mouth, she didn't protest. Call it curiosity, but she _had _wondered. Maybe kissing Jacob wouldn't be that bad. That's when he lightly brushed his lips across hers, groaning.

Bella tried not to think of how weird it was to have Jacob's body flush with hers. It was comforting, she supposed. Jake's body was long and lean, completely covering hers, and he emitted a warmness that softened her. If she had been with anyone else, she would have went with the flow. But this was _Jacob. _He'd helped her through the toughest break-ups, picked her up when she was down. He was her best friend.

She couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. Although she knew that if they went through with this, they'd both end up hurt. It was inevitable. One of the many downfalls of dating Bella Swan; she never gave enough of herself or she gave too much to have it smashed to bits.

Then she thought of Edward... It was true; doing this with Jacob might help her take her mind off him. But that wouldn't change how she felt about him in the long run. And it wouldn't change the fact that she could never want Jacob the way she wanted Edward.

"No, Jacob," she said firmly, sitting upright. "This is wrong."

He sat up more slowly, looking baffled. "What?"

"I can't do this with you."

Her words hung in the air. Suddenly she felt terrible for pushing him away and letting it get too far. She wasn't sure which she should feel worse about. Pain cut through her chest at the look on Jacob's face. They were both quiet for a while, Jacob didn't move an inch.

"Hey," Bella said, reaching out for him. She felt the thin fabric of his sweater, smelt that woodsy-Jacob smell. "We can move past this. We can try and forget."

"You want to pretend this never happened?" He tilted his head towards her, not quite looking at her.

"Well... yes. I don't want to lose you, Jacob. I-I still love you. Just... not in that way."

He buried his face in his hands as Bella rubbed his back in soothing patterns. "Can't you try?"

"No, Jacob. I can't." Her words sounded harsh to her ears, so she moved to kneel in front of him. Bella smiled sadly, earnestly. "Would you rather I pretend to love you or find a girl who actually does?"

The side of his mouth pulled up. "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious."

"Thought so," she grinned, victorious. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep. In the morning we can talk more. Alright?"

"Sure, sure."

.

Bella returned home more beaten than she'd ever been. After Jacob dropped Bella off at work that afternoon, she had felt fine. Now she felt like something was different, changed. Bella couldn't help but think it was because of last night's kiss. She knew they should have talked about it, but there was never enough time.

The second she dropped her things on her bed, Tanya ambushed her.

"So, tell me about last night!" She squealed.

Bella shrugged, sitting down next to Tanya on her bed, back facing the door. "It was alright. Didn't get very much sleep."

"Ohh, really?" Tanya said suggestively.

"Not for that reason," Bella scrunched her nose up. "Although, that's probably what Jacob thought was going to happen."

"Tell me everything," the other girl answered, leaning in confidently.

Bella let out a long breath, giving in to Tanya easily. The two girls shared everything, and loved giving each other advice. Bella especially loved watching her friends' facial expressions as she told the story; Tanya gave the most comical reactions.

"Jacob kissed me," Bella admitted.

"No!" Tanya gasped.

"Yes! It was awful. I stopped it right away I just... I didn't want to ruin our friendship, you know?"

"He has been around forever," Tanya nodded. Then after a moment said, "So, wait. He's not a good kisser?"

"Oh, no, that wasn't the problem. I'm sure Jake is an excellent kisser. I was mostly caught off guard."

"I hate when that happens," Tanya sympathized.

"Andit was _Jacob_!" Bella exclaimed, and both girls puckered their faces as if tasting something sour. Then they began laughing. Between breaths, Bella gasped; "He's practically our brother, for Christ sakes. I couldn't do that to him."

"Well, _I'm_ glad," Tanya said. "Now I can set you up with Edward's hot brother. Wouldn't they be cute together, Eddie?"

Bella's heart dropped. She turned around to see Edward leaning against her open door. His facial expression said he'd heard their whole conversation. And that he was thoroughly amused. Bella, on the other hand, was mortified.

"Tanya!" Bella whipped around, grabbing her pillow and hitting her friends pretty blond head with it. "This was supposed to be in confidence, you bitch! You could have told me your boy toy was standing right behind me!"

Tanya was laughing, Edward joining in. "Calm down, he wasn't there the _whole _time."

"Whatever. Get the fuck out of my room," she answered breathlessly.

Soon Bella was lying in her own bed, listening to the sounds around the apartment. It was dark everywhere, save the light of the moon. Suddenly Bella noticed a figure ghosting past her door. Then, a face appeared.

"Edward?" she asked. He crept closer to her bed, and she found herself moving to greet him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he answered, his voice throaty.

They were quiet for a moment. Bella tried to keep from thinking how sexy he sounded, how wonderful his body looked under that white shirt, and how much she would give to be able to take him right there. She would grab his hand, backing up to her bed. Then they would embrace each other, gasps and moans would break free. Finally she would be able to do what she wanted to do since she first met him.

But that wasn't right. In fact, it was possibly the worst thought she ever had. So, before she did something they'd both regret, she distracted herself.

"Come on," she led him outside of her room, down the hall, to the balcony. The cool summer night air cleansed their minds, rejuvenated their souls. "I like to come out here when I can't sleep. It makes me feel... at peace."

Bella watched as he raised his face to the moonlight, eyes glazing over.

"Yes, I can see why," he breathed out.

Something about his voice reminded Bella of an old vinyl record; scratched to perfection. It made it impossible for her to keep her emotions at bay; to not ask the questions she was dying most to ask.

"So the kiss wasn't good?" Edward asked suddenly.

Her eyes snapped to meet his, then she smiled when she seen the humor lingering there. "No, it wasn't good."

He was quiet a moment longer, and Bella thought the subject was closed. Until he said, "Maybe he wasn't the right guy."

"You believe in all that stuff?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

Edward turned to face her. "Don't you?"

She leaned against the steel rail of the balcony and shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not really sure what I believe. All I have is what I know."

"And what do you know?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Any guy can be 'the right guy'. All it takes is a little sparkle, the right setting," She paused, testing Edward's expression before continuing. "But… from what I've seen… nothing lasts. We're not constant. We're arrows in flight. What's the point?"

Edward's eyes were still locked with hers. She expected him to look slightly disturbed, instead he looked pleased. Like she surprised him, excited him.

"Your views are very different from Tanya's."

Bella rolled her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face. "Tanya lives in a dream world. Every guy she meets is her soul mate." The smile vanished when Bella remembered her past relationships. "Dreaming is no solution."

"So you're a pessimist."

"I'm a realist."

"I think you're bitter."

Ouch. She tried not to show how much that hurt."Just because I'm alone does _not _mean I'm bitter. A girl doesn't need a man to make her happy."

"No, apparently all you need is a vile of cocaine."

She met his eyes, pursing her lips. "Does Tanya tell you everything?"

"Not everything, I'm sure. But she's… very worried about you. Addictions are dangerous, Bella."

"I think addictions are very proactive." Suddenly she thought, _this conversation is way too deep for 2 in the morning._

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious," she leveled her gaze with his heated one. "Every single person in this world is either waiting for some disaster or disease to take their lives. An addict takes control of the situation. A good addiction takes the guesswork out of death."

Edward's eyes grew angrier, almost furious. "Bella, I will not stand here and discuss your death."

"Why not? It's coming. Growing nearer everyday-"

"Stop it."

"Why should I?" Bella raised her voice. "At least _I _know what's waiting for me down the road."

Suddenly Edward stepped closer, so close that she felt the brush of his jeans against her bare legs. His hand trailed lightly up her arm, making her quiver. It came to rest on her neck, sliding up to the side of her face. Bella looked deep into his eyes.

For a moment she forgot everything in the world; the conversation they were just having, their imminent deaths, his girlfriend sleeping just beyond the walls. For a second it was just them and their crystal desires, their pointless hopes. It was just Bella and Edward, committing the worst crime a best friend and boyfriend could commit.

But Bella didn't think about that now. Because now, Edward was whispering to her, "I don't want to imagine a world… where you don't exist."

Then, before she could fear his words, Edward pressed his soft, sweet lips to hers. And there was nothing she wanted more.

.

**A/N Spent so long trying to get this chapter just right, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will include Edella's kiss in it's entirety. What do you think will happen next? Looking forward to the next chapter? What did you think of Jacob's confession? I want to know if people are actually enjoying this story!**

**Soooooo ... Please review!**


	5. Red Hands

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Buried within the comforting shadow of night, Bella and Edward embraced.

For one delicious second, Bella let herself go. She reveled in the slippery, soft feel of his lips against hers. Lost herself in the euphoric feeling of his hand against her back, touching her in ways she knew he shouldn't.

Then she snapped back to reality; as if shocked into consciousness. What was she _doing?_ This was Tanya's boyfriend. This was Edward. This wasn't supposed to feel good; it was so wrong. She couldn't be doing this. She imagined what would happen if Tanya found out about this; it would destroy her. She remembered the joyful look on Tay's face when Edward arrived last week.

"What have I done?" Bella whispered, tears leaking into her eyes against her better judgment.

Edward looked dazed for a moment, and then as he took in her expression it became stunned, almost horrified. His lips, pink from melding with hers, were parted, aghast at what they'd done. Yet somehow, he looked perplexed. "Bella, this isn't your fault."

"This is so wrong," she choked. Then, before she could second guess herself, "You should leave."

"Wait-"

"No!" Bella whisper-shouted, then looked around, panicked. "How could you have let this happen? You're with Tanya! You _want _to be with her. Don't you?" She searched his eyes, for a split second she thought she saw wavering. She willed her heart not to care; she _couldn't_ care.

"Of course I do."

Her heart dropped.

"I... don't know why that happened." Edward confessed, meeting her eyes. "I'm not the kind of guy that does this sort of thing, Bella, you must understand. But-things with Tanya happened so fast... Then when she brought me here to meet you, I never thought-"

"Never thought what?" Bella asked, meeting his eyes with a steady gaze, daring him to continue.

He answered her gaze with the same intensity. "I never thought I could want someone so badly," he said, stepping closer. "The things you do, what you say... they aggravate and intrigue me at the same time. I'm not sorry for my feelings. Only that I hadn't met you first."

All the breath escaped from her lungs. She hadn't expected him to answer her question honestly, she was sure he would back down. The possibility of someone like Edward wanting her the same way she wanted him was blasphemous. She couldn't even entirely wrap her head around it before the guilt kicked in. The guilt, and the panic. Because if he felt these things, and she did too, then what was stopping them from hurting themselves and Tanya, too?

"There ..." he whispered, leaning away from her with a deliberate expression. "Now you know. Now you're scared."

The air stopped moving. For a moment it was just Edward and his stunning green eyes, somehow glowing in the darkness. They bore into hers, picking demons from within her and unraveling them. She didn't know how he could see them, but he did. He understood. They both did. Now there was no going back.

"That's not fair," she insisted, a desperate lilt invading her tone. "You can't just say these things... and do these things... I mean, you-you can't leave Tanya." Bella bit down hard on her bottom lip, hating the words coming out of her mouth. She couldn't look at him as he stepped away. Instead, she focused on the moon, willing herself to feel numb. "I don't want you like she does. I probably never will. Don't waste your time."

Then, after a few excruciating minutes, Edward whispered, "I understand."

And Bella turned away without another word, going back to her room to succumb to poison.

...

The next morning Bella woke with a runny nose. After readying herself in the bathroom, she stood in front of her door for a minute, listening. She hadn't heard Tanya's door at all this morning, but she had been knocked out pretty hard. Vaguely she remembered the night before, the heated conversation between her and Edward, but pushed it out of her mind. She wasn't planning on running into Edward or Tanya on her way out, so she quickly flung open her door and rushed out.

The walk to work cleared her head some, but deep down she felt turmoil.

Just as she was reaching for the door, a wild red-head pushed past her, knocking her purse to the ground. Bella let out a loud 'Hey!' so not in the mood for this bull today.

"Watch where you're going," Bella snapped, bending to retrieve her purse. She noticed the girl was wearing a tight purple mini-skirt, with a tank top and a silk paisley jacket. She wrinkled her nose. Clearly this girl was all trash.

Just at that exact moment, the tramp flipped her matted curls with a callous smirk on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize cunts get special treatment here."

Bella stood there, mouth agape until she got her wits together. "_Excuse_ me? Who the hell-"

"Is there a problem here?" Suddenly her mother was standing in the open door, looking between the two girls.

Bella was about to have the girl escorted away by the police when she turned to Renee. "Mrs. Dwyer, I was just coming in to start my shift when this _freak _got in my way."

Bella and her mom met eyes. "You're hiring this low-life?"

"Relax, honey. Victoria was just coming in for an interview."

Victoria looked bug-eyed between Renee and Bella. Then she smiled ruefully.

"Oh my gosh, is this your daughter?"

"Save it," Bella muttered before entering the building. It was eerily quiet, other than the machines and tick of the clock. There were no customers and no Billy Black in sight. After speaking to Victoria for a moment, Renee returned to her office.

"Mom, since when are we hiring the needy? And where's Billy?"

Renee was quiet, sorting through papers. Finally she sat at her desk and dropped her face in her hands. "We're going bankrupt. Billy quit this morning. Victoria works for less than minimum wage so I figured..."

"Wait... We're going _bankrupt?"_ Bella breathed. Blood boiled in her veins, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Yes. A few bad investments were made, and apparently the store is spending more money than we make. So, there goes that idea," Renee looked on the verge of tears.

Bella didn't feel any sympathy for her mother. A few bad investments? Big deal. This was a year-round ice-cream shop situated in the Olympic Peninsula. Her mother couldn't have thought it would be very profitable. "Mom... maybe if you stop having Free Ice Cream Fridays..?"

Her inner self was shaking her head. _Of course mom would do something like this. She was so impulsive; irresponsible. Now we're bankrupt. All because of her._

"It's too late for that, Bells," her mom sighed, smoothing her hair back. Tears lined her face. "But-but I'm going to fix this. Maybe if I can find someone to buy the place..."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Bella breathed, so quietly her mom couldn't hear. The telltale chime of a customer entering the store saved her, and she began retreating. Renee grabbed her hand.

"I know you're disappointed in me, Bells. But I'm going to fix this. I promise."

...

On her walk home at 10pm sharp, Bella noticed Edward's parking spot was vacant. When she opened the apartment door, she called out Tanya's name.

"In here," her friend called, her voice thick and strained.

Bella went to Tanya's blue and white room; organized to perfection. In the middle of her bed, Tanya was watery eyed and sitting with her phone in her hands.

"What happened?" Bella asked, coming to sit next to Tanya.

She shook her head. "Edward left for Olympia this morning. You know, a little drinking binge with his brothers. And... Jane apparently tagged along with them."

"Who's Jane?" Bella asked, her eyebrows creasing.

"This ugly bitch who used to date Edward! I swear to god, if he comes back with hickey's, I'll-" she cut off, her face twisting in aggravation. Then she covered her face. "Why would she go with them? Why would he want that?"

Bella shook her head, asking herself the same questions. "I don't know, Tay. I just don't see why-"

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" Tanya asked, her blue eyes widening in fear.

At that moment, Bella saw how much Tanya cared about Edward. In the short amount of time they'd spent together, Tay had fallen for him. That alone made Bella's heart twist.

"I'm sure he isn't, Tanya, he loves you," Bella whispered, pulling her friend in for a hug. She twisted her eyes shut, blocking out images of last night. "I'm sure he isn't."

.

**A/N Don't hate Edward yet, it's not what it seems! Please review! xxx Simmy**

*****UPDATE: To the people who hate my story and think Bella's white trash, seriously, lighten up. People make mistakes. And no, I do not condone cheating or drugs. The Bella and Edward in my story are very aware of their wrong-doings. Bella is clinging to the sweet relief substance brings, that doesn't make her a "coked out idiot". If you can't handle that, go read something else. Don't bitch me out about it, Christ. This is a story , people. It's fiction.  
**


	6. Kiss With A Fist

**Chapter 6**

* * *

All it takes is a single error, one bad decision, for your whole life to go in the shitter.

Imagine you're walking down the street and you see 50 dollars on the road. Would you keep it or attempt to return it? You start thinking; the person must not have needed that money if they were so careless with it. They didn't deserve it; finders keepers and all that.

That's a simple fix. No one's going to miss 50 bucks. Now replace that bill with a girl and that's where the real complications are.

You could have exactly what you've always wanted; the picture perfect girl, the sweet car, the penthouse apartment. Then suddenly it could all be changed by one single girl, the one you weren't looking out for, the type you should definitely steer clear of.

You find yourself wanting the things you shouldn't.

...

Edward lounged on the red leather sofa, letting his head sink back. Bodies moved outside of the tiny booth, but all he seen was the dark beams above, the high ceiling, and Bella's eyes. Almost instantly he lost himself in thinking about her; the way her eyes lit up with intuition; her quick tone; the smiles she only seemed to have for him...

Frustrated with himself, he closed his eyes, trying to rub the images out. He remembered the way she sighed against him when he kissed her. Christ, even in this state of inebriation he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had thought a trip away with his brothers would help clear his head but he still didn't know what to do.

Edward had promised himself he would never end up like his dead-beat dad. He had been down that road before, and Bella seemed like the fastest track to relapsing. Tanya was great. She was the kind of trophy wife his adopted father, Carlisle, would be proud of. Tanya was polite, wealthy, not too much trouble, looked good. The kind of girl a future CEO should have.

So why was he thinking about Bella's soft, kissable lips?

Suddenly the chair shifted beside him, pulling Edward from his thoughts. When he turned his head, Jane was sitting beside him.

He groaned. "You're _still_ here?"

Emmett had invited Jane in a misguided attempt to give Edward what he wanted. What a joke. The _last_ thing he needed was to see his ex-girlfriend and be reminded of his past failures.

Jane smiled, oblivious to Edward's annoyance. "Look, we both know you need my help, Eddie-"

"I don't need anything from you," he told her, closing his eyes and resigning himself. "And don't call me Eddie."

"Oh, come on. We've had some good times together, Eddie!"

Yeah... sleeping in the back of a car, getting arrested by the cops, losing his band mates-how could he have forgotten? He didn't respond.

Jane must have realized he wouldn't respond because she changed the subject. It didn't cross her mind that Edward didn't want to hear one word she had to say.

"The private booths here are super exotic."

Edward's eyebrows creased, wondering what she meant. She thought the booth was of foreign origin? Had she never been in a club before?

"I was wondering why you went somewhere private... Maybe to talk?"

No, he wanted a private booth to rest in, but Jane was too dim to realize this.

"I've missed you, Eddie. I used to know you better than anyone."

"Jane, if you really want to help me," Edward finally spoke up, exciting her, "You'll leave me alone."

She deflated, betrayal heating up her heart. Edward was too far gone to notice that glint of animosity in her eyes. She answered steadily, a determined tone entering her voice. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Eddie."

When she left, relief fell over him and he slipped into unconsciousness easily.

He didn't wake when Jane slipped back into the booth minutes later. She continued to go unnoticed as she crawled onto the supple leather, and pressed her lips to Edward's neck.

...

"Bella, I appreciate the effort but I want to go home," Tanya whined as she pulled up to the nail salon.

"Oh, come on, you love getting your nails done!" Bella claimed, knotting her fingers together.

"How is getting a French mani going to make me forget that my boyfriend's cheating on me?" Tanya snapped, slamming her door loudly.

Bella flinched. Honestly, she was nervous for what could be dug up while lounging around the apartment. Sure, Bella was good at keeping a secret. But it was tearing her up inside to hear Tanya talk about what a loss Edward was. They hadn't even officially broken up yet and Tay was acting like it was the end of the world.

She scrambled out of the car after Tanya, who was twirling the keys around her finger as if contemplating getting back inside.

She took the keys from Tanya's hand, pocketing them. "There's no way I'm letting you cry over a bucket of Ben & Jerry's while watching Grey's Anatomy, alright?"

Tanya groaned dramatically. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Tay, you and Edward were dating about as long as you and Ronald. Doesn't that say something for you?"

"Only that our love grew so much in the short time we spent together," she sighed, slipping on her sunglasses and pouting.

Bella grimaced, pulling at a loose thread on her shorts.

"I know you hate all that love stuff," said Tanya, "but I really felt like he and I had something. It was like... biology or something."

Tanya's looked so earnest that Bella couldn't help but smirk. "You mean chemistry?"

"Exactly!" Tanya exclaimed, momentarily smiling before her expression turned sour. "But... he cheated on me."

"You don't know that for sure," Bella heard herself saying.

"Whatever," Tanya said, squinting at the sun through her shades. "Point is, he must not be as great as I thought he was. I mean, first leaving randomly to go to Olympia and then taking Jane? I'm not stupid. They're obviously screwing."

"Tanya," Bella blurted, interrupting her rant. She just couldn't let Tanya judge Edward like that, even though he did kind of cheat—with her. She was almost certain he wouldn't go kissing another girl. "I don't think Edward would do something like that. He's too nice."

Tanya gave Bella a look. "Too nice? Bella, did you hear anything I just said?"

Bella corrected herself, realizing her error; she shouldn't be on Edward's side. She wasn't even supposed to like him. "I mean, he's too much of a pussy. Obviously."

"Yeah!" Tanya shouted, then laughed. "So you _don't _think he's cheating on me?"

Bella shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. It would help to look extra fabulous when he comes back though..." She smirked.

"Let's get this over with, then. But tonight, you're going to help me get my mind off Edward in a fun way."

"Aw, no offense, sweetie, but I'm never fucking you." Bella answered, mostly to make Tanya laugh.

She hit Bella's arm, smiling, "I didn't mean fun like _that!"_

"Fine, fine," She waved her friend off. "What did you have in mind?"

Tanya's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I scored 2 flaps of cocaine and a few pills from this new dealer. We can round up a few people and get fucked up."

Bella felt a nervous twisting in her gut, something about this felt wrong. Some part of Bella's brain told her it was a bad idea, but she couldn't say no. She and Tanya had been doing this forever and not once had they been sold a bad batch. But a new dealer? That was dangerous. For some reason she thought of Edward then quickly pushed him from her thoughts. This had nothing to do with him.

"Fine, I'm in. Let's make this a night to remember."

.

**A/N So I gave y'all an Edward's POV, what do you guys think? Hope you don't think he's a douche bag anymore! ********Still thinking about writing an EPOV for the first time they meet, etc, but will keep ya posted! ************Jane is going to make Eddie look like a bad guy, oh noes. **Next chapter is going to be hella crazy, so stay tuned! 

**Also, thanks for all the amazing reviews so far, you guys are wonderful! Reading your reviews makes me smile, and just hearing about how much y'all love the story is just unbelievable for me.**

** So please review and I will try to write faster! :)**


End file.
